


wicked words

by heartseekers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Brothels, M/M, heavily based on dishonored (the video game), light d/s i think, subby hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: Kun hears the commotion from his small office space. He doesn’t think much of it—drunk patrons sometimes fall asleep in the bushes outside the establishment, and are particularly hard to get to leave in the morning—until a higher voice cuts through the gruff yelling; sounding sweet even in anger, slightly nasal as its ownerdemandsto be let go of. It makes Kun get up from his chair and pad over to the window, peering through the curtains at the street below him.





	wicked words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bumblebee31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebee31/gifts).

> my fill for this round of the nct spice fic fest! the prompt i chose was "Character A, a senior courtesan, heard that there will be two new additions to their brothel. Intrigued by the new boys, he decided to be their new mentor," and i hope i did it justice! [praying emoji]
> 
> huge thanks to YC, O, C and R for bearing with me while i fretted over this and for answering my very vague questions when i needed to bounce ideas off of somebody, or when i was doubting myself; i love you lots! ;;;;;;;

Kun hears the commotion from his small office space. He doesn’t think much of it—drunk patrons sometimes fall asleep in the bushes outside the establishment, and are particularly hard to get to leave in the morning—until a higher voice cuts through the gruff yelling; sounding sweet even in anger, slightly nasal as its owner _demands_ to be let go of. It makes Kun get up from his chair and pad over to the window, peering through the curtains at the street below him, blinking when he spots three figures: two boys, one of them waiting patiently next to the coach that brought them in while the other has to be dragged out of the passenger seat, fighting the coachman every inch of the way. Finally, the man manages to pry him away from the carriage and the boy stumbles and almost falls on his face, his friend stepping forward to help him. He turns around with a swear and drives away, the sound of hooves growing fainter and fainter until the street is silent again, save for the chirping of birds. 

Nobody comes out to check in on them, despite all the noise they’ve made. The two boys huddle together and enter the courtyard, looking up at the gleaming teal roof of the main dome, the shining gold figurine on top of it. They go and sit on one of the benches, the autumn sun warming them up, and Kun has half a mind to go check on them. 

He’s beat to it by the madam herself pushing the doors open, the folds of her nightgown and robe swishing around her feet as she makes her way towards the boys, hurry evident in her steps; she ushers them inside rather roughly, closing the heavy front doors with a slam and leaving the courtyard in silence once again.

Kun tries to shake himself out of it and return to the papers lying on his desk, picking up his pencil and resuming his work. Next to him his cup of fragrant tea is cooling slowly, letting out a pleasant smelling steam that envelops Kun like a cloud. With a sigh and a hum he sips from it, dragging his finger down a page and double-checking the numbers on it against the heavy ledger propped up on the wall, intent on not making any mistakes. 

Not even five minutes later, a knock on the door distracts him again. Kun gets up to answer it, finding one of the girls on the other side. She can’t meet his eyes and her voice is small when she tells him that the madam is asking to see him in her chambers, bowing and leaving the moment she finishes relaying the message. Kun wonders if it’s about the two boys and locks up behind himself, going down the stairs until he reaches the madam’s rooms. 

There isn’t any sound coming from behind the heavy oak doors and Kun breathes in for a second before he steps inside, the smell of perfume and smoke already making his head spin. The antechamber is dim, the curtains leading into the next room being pulled close almost all the way. He parts them and walks in, adjusting to the light streaming in through the window and blinking when he spots the two figures on the sofa. They both look a bit ragged, clothing dirty and torn in places, and one of the boys—the one with honeyed skin and bronze hair—has a red mark on his cheek. The madam starts speaking, and Kun’s attention snaps to her. 

\-----

“_You are to take care of these boys._”

“_Yes, madam._”

“_We are not a charity. Either teach them how to tend to the customers or get rid of them._”

“Yes_, madam._”

\-----

The days drag on and the evenings are even longer; Renjun blooms beautifully under Kun’s care, molding into a graceful host. Many of their clients are already smitten with him and Renjun is aware of how their gazes linger when he comes to pour them more wine, small table quieting as he approaches on light feet. He’s received a few gifts from them, soft fabrics that glimmer when held up to the light and oils that are meant to be more than just sweet fragrances for Renjun to rub into his skin after a bath. Every time Kun mentions that he should visit his chambers because people have asked to see him in private, Renjun turns red and finds an excuse not to do it; most of these are related to Donghyuck. 

Kun had mistaken him for Renjun’s brother when they first got there; he had been overly protective of the slighter boy, looking at Kun through slitted eyes after they made their way back to his chambers. He refused to sit down while Kun rummaged around for clothes and keys to the unused rooms they kept in the basement, snatching everything from his arms and stomping out of the room as if he knew where to go. Renjun had just smiled sadly at Kun but said nothing, sitting up and following Donghyuck—probably to keep him from getting into more trouble. 

Even now Donghyuck is fiery and untamable, brash and almost rude when addressing the other workers. Renjun seems to temper him, a soothing salve for his ever-present nerves when Kun is around. He had outright sneered at Kun when he alluded to having to entertain customers in different ways, in the private rooms instead of the big common ones scattered around the building. Kun seems to have endless patience, but not even he can placate the madam forever; her word is final, and if she wants the boys thrown out, Kun won’t have any other choice but to comply.

\-----

It comes as a surprise when Renjun knocks on his door one morning, right after Kun wakes up. His hair is sticking up and he doesn’t have time to dress properly, hurriedly throwing on a robe as he goes. 

He doesn’t expect to see Renjun on the other side, looking fresh despite the early hour and the busy night before. Kun hadn’t gotten much sleep—he had to take care of a client, one of his regulars (a tall foreigner with piercing eyes and thick lips that curl up like a kitten’s when he smirks)—and he knows what he looks like right now. Renjun just smiles at him and steps inside when Kun moves to let him in, wringing his hands and sitting down on the sofa in the older man’s small living space. 

When he speaks, it’s unprompted too. “I think I want to do—more. Here, at the bathhouse.” Renjun’s eyes are fixated on the black threaded through the carpet under his feet, and his fingers are restless in his lap. Kun’s almost holding his breath, unsure if he’s heard that right. 

“But Donghyuck has to be there as well, when you teach me,” and Renjun looks up at Kun, eyes flashing for a brief moment. Kun nods and stumbles over his words when he answers him, relieved and a little bit excited at the prospect, though he berates himself for it; he’s supposed to do it for the boys’ sake, not his own enjoyment.

A little while later, he realizes that it won’t be an easy task; Donghyuck always avoids him like the plague, going against his word and keeping the soldiers that actually use the baths downstairs company. From what Kun’s heard, it’s nothing inappropriate; he cleans up, brings them towels and replaces the water as needed. Helps himself to their coin pouches when nobody’s looking, or makes a tip by buttering them up and laughing at the jokes they’re making, loud and unrestricted. The sound carries over easily if you’re by the doors leading to the stone stairs that take you down to the baths, and Kun’s heard him plenty of times. Making Donghyuck like him isn’t a priority or even something the madam’s asked, but Kun can’t help but wish the younger male would stop being so hostile around him.

“I’ll do my best,” is what Kun ends up saying to Renjun, shooting him a small dimpled smile. The boy’s lips stretch in a grin, entire face brightening as if Kun’s offered him the world on a silver platter. His features are pretty and delicate while resting, with mischievousness shining through when Renjun laughs and his teeth show; a delicate balance that’s not often upset, at least not before Kun’s eyes. He rather likes seeing Renjun like this, more open and carefree and not like the little caged bird both Kun and Renjun know he is. 

He shuts the door behind Renjun after the boy pads out, throwing Kun one more graceful smile over his shoulder as he goes. It leaves him feeling conflicted, scratching his head as he thinks this over. The morning grogginess had to be strong for him not to protest it, or at least question Renjun’s request—when had Donghyuck ever listened to something he’s said? And if he were to refuse, would that mean Renjun would change his mind as well?

Closing his eyes and rubbing the skin of his temples, Kun decides it’s something he needs to mull over while having his cup of morning tea. 

\-----

Night approaches fast and one by one, the lamps start to illuminate the windows of the bathhouse, bright light bleeding out into the dark. Kun excuses himself earlier than usual, slipping from his spot between two men and waving behind him coquettishly, hurrying up the stairs to his rooms. He’s had a bit of time to prepare before their customers started arriving but there still are things that need to be done. 

He washes down quickly in the adjacent bathroom, steam fogging up the tiny mirror in the corner as he dries himself off. Kun knows that he doesn’t need to impress the boys, that there’s no need to dress up or to smudge kohl under his eyes but he does it anyway, checking his work after he’s done. 

Back in his bedroom, he picks up the small oil pot he keeps for himself and drops it into a bowl full of hot water and then sits on the edge of his mattress, debating what to do next. Renjun had said that Donghyuck needs to be there as well, but Kun doesn’t know whether he’s willing to participate or if he just wants to make sure Renjun won’t get hurt. He drags the chair out from under his desk, positioning it next to the bed and then sits down again, strangely restless. It’s not the first time he’s had to teach some of the newcomers what they should do when there are clients that wish to bed them, but he’s never had to show it to more than one person at once—especially with two people like Renjun and Donghyuck. It’s not like Kun wants to back out of it now, but he’s having second thoughts about agreeing to Renjun’s plan, thinking that there could’ve been a better way of going about it.

Not too long after, Kun’s jolted out of his reverie by a knock on the door. Standing up, he smooths his hands down his pants and makes his way towards the entrance, greeting Renjun with a small smile on his lips. The boy doesn’t seem to be nervous at all, bowing in front of Kun and then making his way past him, occupying the same sofa he sat on when he came into Kun’s rooms a few days ago. He’s wearing light clothes, a simple white linen shirt with a few buttons at the top and dark gray pants that sit a bit loose around his thighs. The corners of his eyes crinkle up when he catches Kun looking at him, face open without a hint of embarrassment on his features.

“Where is Donghyuck?” asks Kun after a moment of silence. 

Renjun lifts up one shoulder in a shrug. “He’ll get here soon.”

Kun bites his lip and contemplates inviting Renjun into his bedroom, but then he thinks Donghyuck won’t appreciate them getting started without him; so he collapses on the sofa next to Renjun, not caring that he must look troubled to the younger man—the one he’s supposed to guide through this.

“Can I kiss you?” spoken in a hushed tone and Kun blanks immediately, thoughts halting at the gentle but confident way Renjun’s addressing him. He nods without realizing it, gaze slipping down to Renjun’s parted lips, looking pink and delicate and pretty as they stretch into a playful grin. The boy grips Kun’s chin as he leans in, closing his eyes and letting his lashes fan over his cheeks; it’s the last thing Kun sees before he closes his own eyes, breath caught somewhere in his chest from a simple kiss. It’s soft and simple, just a press of their lips that suffuses Kun with warmth and makes his fingertips tingle. He feels a small hand cupping his cheek and turning his head so their noses don’t bump together, hears the slick sound of their lips separating and connecting again, inhales the scent surrounding Renjun like a cloud; floral and just a little bit spicy. 

The younger male throws a leg over Kun’s waist and straddles him, grinning down at him when confusion must be written plainly on Kun’s face. His mouth is a touch rosier than it was before and Kun leans in to kiss Renjun again, like a starved man, hands going down to his hips to hold him close. He didn’t expect him to know how to kiss like this, has to repress a sound when Renjun swipes his tongue across his bottom lip teasingly, closing his mouth when Kun parts his to let him in. The hold on his hips tightens as a warning, Kun’s eyebrows scrunching up at the way Renjun’s toying with him and he thinks he can feel the boy smiling into their kiss.

It doesn’t take long for Kun to forget that there’s another party who should be joining them soon, not when Renjun’s finally letting his tongue tangle with his, stroking across it intimately and scraping it over the edge of Kun’s teeth when he draws back. There’s a growl stuck at the back of Kun’s throat and heat building up in the pit of his stomach, not helped by the way Renjun’s started shifting down on top of him in tiny movements; he probably doesn’t realize he’s doing it, too focused on kissing Kun senseless and that thought is confirmed when Kun moves his hand to the small of Renjun’s back, pressing down until their crotches touch. 

Renjun startles away from Kun’s body, using one hand to balance himself on the man’s chest as he accidentally grinds down on Kun again, gasping at the sensations that zip along his spine. He’s quick to lift his head afterwards, hazy eyes looking down at Kun as he smiles before he starts to lift and lower himself on Kun’s clothed cock on purpose. There’s no words to describe the arousal shooting through Kun in that moment, seeing Renjun bouncing in his lap with something approaching abandon, lip pulled between his teeth as he throws his head back on one particularly mean roll of his hips. 

They both lean in for another kiss, Renjun opening his mouth before their lips touch and sucking on Kun’s tongue noisily when the other man thrusts it inside. A low groan bubbles out of his throat and Renjun’s getting a bit frustrated with the way he can’t get enough friction between the layers of their clothes when the door creaks; it doesn’t slam against the wall nor is it pushed open angrily, and Donghyuck peers into the room almost shyly, startling when his eyes land on the two figures on the sofa. The light from Kun’s lamps doesn’t reach him properly, but Kun is sure he can see the boy’s blush slowly reddening the tops of his cheeks.

His entire posture is different from what Kun’s used to seeing; Donghyuck doesn’t hold his head high and the distaste that usually twists his features when he looks at Kun is nowhere to be seen. He looks meek, almost, hiding in the shadows stretching towards the door as if he’s afraid to step inside. 

Renjun’s voice is a purr when he speaks, inviting Donghyuck to join them, laying his head on Kun’s chest and looking up at the other boy with naughtiness sparkling in his eyes. The erection tenting his pants is completely ignored when he gets up, advancing towards Donghyuck with a spring in his step. Kun can’t say the same about Donghyuck, who can’t seem to look away from Renjun’s crotch, startling as if he’s been burnt when Renjun wraps a hand around his wrist to drag him into the middle of the room. The height difference between them is apparent but despite that, Renjun still looks like he could lead Donghyuck around. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Hyuckie,” he says in a sweet voice, pulling Donghyuck’s attention towards him. Somehow, Kun doesn’t expect the nickname and he’d have a feeling Donghyuck would protest if it were anybody else calling him that. For now, he’s just stuck in the middle of the room, shoulders tense and eyes flicking all over the place, never staying on one thing for too long. Kun realizes that he’s still all sprawled out on the sofa where Renjun left him, looking debauched and exactly like he’s spent the last ten minutes getting thoroughly kissed. 

Renjun doesn’t need Kun to point him towards his bedroom, it seems; he walks in on his own, Donghyuck trailing behind him with their hands bridging the gap between their bodies. Kun inhales deeply before getting up and following them, pausing in the doorway when he sees Renjun sitting Donghyuck down in the chair by the bed, smiling at him and touching the skin of his cheek before parting. He climbs up on the bed and reclines against the pillows, glowing golden in the warm light of the lamps. Kun’s breath rattles in his ribcage when he breathes in, hands itching to touch Renjun when he looks that good on top of his bedsheets. Donghyuck seems like he’s in a trance himself when Kun spares him a glance, hands fisted together in his lap as he stares at Renjun, whole body turned towards the bed like Renjun’s calling for him.

Without another word, Kun steps forward, mattress dipping down when he puts his knee on the bed to crawl on top of Renjun. Eager arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him down while Renjun drops a line of kisses from Kun’s ear to the corner of his mouth and Donghyuck sucks in an audible breath next to them. It’s enough to have Kun turn to him, suspicious that they’re going to have to call this off before Renjun cups his cheek and brings his face above his again, kissing him through the questions Kun wants to ask.

“Hyuckie’s agreed to watching us—watching you teach me how to do _this_”—and he grinds up into Kun, until their hips touch, ripping a growl out of the man—”didn’t you?” He addresses that last part to Donghyuck but without looking at him, already dragging Kun back down to lick into his mouth. 

Kun decides to stop paying attention to Donghyuck, at least until the other boy gets up and tries to separate them himself; he focuses on the way Renjun squirms under him, curling his tongue around Kun’s and making insistent little noises the harder Kun presses him into the bed. 

They’re both a bit dizzy when they part. Renjun licks his lips and unbuttons his shirt, exposing inch after inch of soft looking skin. Kun helps him get the garment over his head, resisting the urge to fit his fingers into the little valleys between Renjun’s ribs as they get revealed. He looks small and birdlike sitting on top of Kun’s sheets like that, collarbones sharp and winged as he leans on his hands with his shirt pooled on his lap. Kun balls it up and throws it behind him, dipping his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and waiting for Renjun to nod before sliding those down his legs. 

The room feels like it’s spinning and Kun’s head is suddenly heavier than he remembers, staring down at Renjun and the demure way in which he’s pressed his legs together to frame his pretty cock. His hands twitch with the need to touch, suddenly aware of his own erection hanging heavy between his thighs. At some point, Donghyuck gasps too, but the sound filters through so late that Kun has no trouble ignoring it for now.

Just when he’s about to reach for Renjun’s cock and wrap his fingers around it, the boy speaks up, making Kun stop in his tracks. “You should tell him what you’re about to do to me, shouldn’t you?” His tone is sweet but also teasing when he speaks, like he knows Kun might have forgotten about that part.

Swallowing dryly, the older man nods—more to himself than anything—scrambling to unbutton his pants in an attempt to buy himself more time. He feels silly when he pulls his cock out, stroking it a couple of times and throwing his head back when he finally gets some relief. 

“You should touch me—them—like this,” he speaks slowly, fingers hovering over his dick awkwardly. It feels too big even for his hand, and Kun jumps when Renjun bumps into the back of his palm, indicating him that he should let him take over. Kun feels as if he’s underwater, lungs filling up with lead as Renjun circles his slight fingers around his erection, dragging them up and down. But it’s not clumsy; his touch doesn’t speak of inexperience. The slide is dry and just on the side of uncomfortable, though Kun is grateful for that; it means he won’t accidentally spill all over Renjun’s knuckles. Stopping to take a breath, he tightens the younger male’s hold on himself, remembering the oil he left on his little bedside table.

The water has gone lukewarm in the meantime, but the vial of oil is still somewhat hot. Kun unstoppers it and slicks his fingers up, spreading it over his length and letting Renjun resume what he was doing earlier. 

“You should always use this with your clients.” A pause. “Some might like it when you use more, so it’s wetter, but you should never do anything without the oil.” It’s getting a bit difficult to sit still and not rock upwards into Renjun’s grasp, not when he’s looking up at Kun so sweetly, slowing down as he listens to him and tightening his fingers around his cock involuntarily. 

“But what if they want me to use my mouth?” 

Kun swears, closing his eyes and trying to will the thought of Renjun on his knees in front of him away from his mind. 

“Then, ah, you can forego it. Though you’ll still need it if you plan on stroking them with your hands.” Because telling Renjun that he’ll be sloppy, dripping enough spit and precum to more than make up for the oil he’d normally use would invite a certain image in his mind, one that he’s not ready to think about yet. 

For now, Renjun seems happy with this explanation. He continues to stroke at Kun’s cock, dancing his other palm over the tip, rubbing his thumb under the head enough to make precum bubble up, pearlescent and thick before it slips down to mix with the lube over his shaft. A curious finger swipes at Kun’s slit, picking up the mess before it has a chance to run down and Renjun brings that up to his mouth, licking at the digit curiously. Kun knows he’s going to ask something again when mischievous eyes dance up to meet his and he scrambles to wet his parched throat and speak before Renjun does.

“That—you’ll learn to do that too, but not today,” swallowing and looking down to Renjun’s hand, which might be a mistake. Kun wonders what’s wrong with him that just the sight of the boy working his cock turns him on so much, makes talking difficult and strains his thighs where he’s trying not to fuck up into his touch. Renjun just smiles slightly, as if he knows what Kun’s going through, and lets go of his dick to lean back against the pillows. One of his arms goes behind him, gripping one asscheek and pulling it to the side, making Kun choke on his spit at how bold he’s being.

“What about this?” he says, fingers playing along his hole, digging in close to the furl of his rim and then retracting. “I know they won’t just stop at my hands or mouth.” All the spit in Kun’s mouth seems evaporate at that, leaving him gaping at the look on Renjun’s face—slightly bashful, but nothing to indicate that he’s ashamed of his body, or that he finds this situation strange. If anything, it’s Kun that’s behaving abnormally, hand trembling when he reaches for Renjun, cupping the back of his thigh and running his thumb down the inside like he’s cradling a precious gemstone. 

“You’ll need to stretch yourself to accommodate them.” It doesn’t seem like Kun’s talking right now, voice and body two separate entities. He’s not even aware of his lips moving, transfixed as he is on Renjun’s small pucker, that dusty pink place nestled between his cheeks. Shaking fingers reach down to slide over his entrance, leaving a slightly shiny trace from the leftover oil and Kun resists the urge to dip his fingers inside and test the muscle there, see just how far Renjun’s gone before. He picks up the oil, dripping it down his hand until his fingers are shiny with it, steeling himself for what’s about to come. 

“Use your fingers, when you’re alone.” He parts Renjun’s legs and leans in slightly, wet hand hovering over the boy’s cock. Still hard, red at the tip and so pretty; Kun’s surprised he hasn’t let himself touch it yet. “It’ll become easier the more you do it.” Renjun’s eyes are fixed on his hand, mouth slightly open. When Kun takes too long thinking of what to say next, he grabs his wrist and brings it down to his ass, knuckles bumping into the soft skin behind his balls and slipping down. Donghyuck gasps from his chair and it’s as if Kun’s been burned, turning his head to look at him.

The boy’s sitting on his hands, literally, body bowing forward with his shoulders hunched as he tries to get a better look at the two people on the bed. Kun forgot he was there, so quiet until now and he expects to see anger on Donghyuck’s face, thinking that he’s hurt Renjun; only to do a double take when he realizes that his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed over. Kun notices more details the more he stares—how Donghyuck’s squirming in the chair, pressing his thighs together and rocking forward in the seat, the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead that makes his hair stick to his skin. His nostrils flare slightly with every breath he takes and he doesn’t curl away from Kun’s scrutiny when he notices him staring.

Tentatively, Kun swipes his digits over Renjun’s hole, pressing the pads of two fingers over his entrance. Donghyuck stops breathing, leaning to get a better look, attuned to every little shift in Renjun’s body. The way he jumps at the contact, chest rising up but not coming down, waiting for Kun to move again. 

“You should start slow, with one finger.” He’s talking to Renjun but all his attention is on Donghyuck, on the way he seems to shudder when Kun finally, _finally_ sinks his index finger inside Renjun. He closes his eyes and his hips twitch upwards again, arms straining where he’s trying to keep them away from himself. Renjun seems to take the intrusion with ease, warm walls clamping down on Kun but not unbearably so. He wriggles the digit around, smiling when he feels Renjun squirming to follow his movements, retracting and pushing it inside again, building up an easy rhythm to get the boy used to it. Kun doesn’t want to think about how that hints towards Renjun having done it before, either in preparation for tonight, or for his own pleasure—and he doesn’t know which option chips away at his sanity more. 

Having to focus on Renjun (and now, Donghyuck as well) helps Kun ground himself, makes it easier to ignore his own needs. He doesn’t need to look closely to know that Donghyuck’s pants are tented as well, not when he pushes a second finger inside Renjun and his hands edge out from under his thighs, gripping the seat under him instead. “And then add more when you feel comfortable.” Kun looks to Renjun where they’re joined together and then up towards his face, a shiver running down his spine at the careful way Renjun’s watching Donghyuck in return. Lazy eyes track back to Kun, staring right at him as he fucks back down on the fingers stretching him open, biting on a nail as he arches his body into Kun’s touches. 

“Am I supposed to enjoy this? Because I love it. I love having your fingers in me.” Renjun speaks with candor, breath hitching every so often as he moves on Kun’s hand, cock leaking where it’s laying on his belly. “I might end up liking it more than”—a pause, and a sweet gasp—”what any of the men that want me could do.” 

Kun groans in the back of his throat, reaching out to steady himself from the onslaught of Renjun’s words. He feels stripped down, bare, and he hates it, knowing that he’s not supposed to want to keep Renjun for himself. Instead, he swallows and folds another finger into Renjun, stretching him out on three this time, finally meeting more resistance. He goes slow, paying attention to the emotions flitting over Renjun’s face. There’s slight discomfort in the faint furrow of his brow but also determination in the lines of his mouth, and his eyes shine with desire and arousal. He keeps fucking down on Kun’s fingers, trying his best to relax but to also get Kun where he wants him most, rubbing deeper inside him—and Kun blanks for a moment, wonders if Renjun knows about the spot that’ll make stars burst behind his eyelids. 

“Your clients will lap it up it if it looks like you find it pleasurable,” he says, breathless, addressing Donghyuck as well. The boy quivers on the chair. “But you can make them strike that place inside you”—and he punctuates the sentence with a thrust of his fingers, angling them up so they brush against Renjun’s prostate, with the reaction being immediate; he _keens_, trembling like a cut leaf, going to grab Kun’s wrist and hold it in place, grinding down onto his hand and throwing his head back to reveal the tense curve of his neck—”that will make it more bearable. Or even delightful.”

Another glance at Donghyuk reveals the fact that the boy is touching himself over his pants, just lifting his hips into the meat of his palm. He freezes when he notices Kun staring but then slowly spreads his legs wider and starts again, until the older man can see it all. 

Turning back to Renjun, Kun squeezes his hip to get his attention. He leans down, chests touching and imagining he can feel Renjun’s heart beating hummingbird-quick through his skin. His lips find the shell of his ear and he breathes against it before speaking. “I’m going to fuck you now, Renjunnie.” He’d rather ask the boy if he’s ready, if he needs more time to get accustomed to the breadth of his fingers, but Kun knows his suitors won’t be as kind as him. The most he can do is give Renjun a warning and be as gentle as he can.

It doesn’t feel perfunctory when he reaches for the oil again, pouring it over himself deliberately and then pushing inside Renjun. Donghyuck outright moans from his place but neither of them pay him any attention; Kun’s focused on remaining steady while he hilts himself in the wet warmth of the boy’s body, fingers curling onto his hips until he’s sure the boy’s going to bruise. Let them all see his marks, he thinks bitterly, holding his breath until their crotches are flush together. Below him Renjun’s gasping, mouth red and parted, inviting Kun to kiss him again—which he does, pressing his lips to his cheek, jaw and neck before slotting them over Renjun’s own, slipping his tongue into the boy’s mouth to swallow the sounds that threaten to spill into the room. His hands, which were grasping the sheets earlier are now looping around Kun’s shoulders, keeping him down and he moves on Kun’s cock minutely, clenching around it and making the older man snarl into their kiss. 

When they pull away, Renjun palms at his stomach and sighs happily. “I can feel you so deep inside me, Kun, you’re so _big_”—and he’d probably say more, trying to rile Kun up or simply speaking the truth, if it weren’t for Donghyuck stumbling out of the chair to kneel at the end of the bed. It surprises them both when he presses his forehead against the mattress next to Renjun’s hip and seems to sob, a sound so deep it rattles his entire chest. Kun doesn’t want to admit that the noise goes right to his cock. 

“Stop teasing me, Injunnie, _please_,” he mewls, lifting his head to stare at Renjun with shiny eyes. His hand is still working below his waist, over his pants, and Kun understands why Donghyuck didn’t dare to touch himself directly. His hips stutter when Renjun cups Donghyuck’s cheek sweetly, looking right at him. “I never said you couldn’t touch yourself, Hyuckie. Were you waiting for my permission this whole time?” Even though his voice is dipped in honey there’s a mocking undertone to it, obvious in the way he enjoys putting Donghyuck on the spot in front of Kun.

Their little display has Kun on edge; he never expected Donghyuck to join them, even if he is just stroking himself—finally—while Renjun’s getting fucked in front of him. Kun would reach out and run his fingers through his hair but he doesn’t know if Donghyuck would give him the go-ahead, and he’s lacking the coordination to do more than just keep filling Renjun up with slow snaps of his hips. He gets back to it, angling his thrusts to find Renjun’s prostate and give him some pleasure back, though surprisingly, the boy’s stayed hard this whole time.

He wraps his hand around Renjun’s cock, finding it easy to move it up and down until Renjun’s shaking in his grip. “They—they won’t care about your needs,” he gasps out, hating how cruel he sounds. “But you can still make it good for yourself, as long as you don’t forget to take care of the customer first.” He pauses, swallows, then shifts to grab Renjun’s thighs and wrap them around his waist, fixing his knees on the mattress as well. When he leans in again it’s to whisper “_touch yourself_,” into Renjun’s ear, enjoying the little gasp that escapes past his lips as a result. 

Next to them Donghyuck bites into his forearm, hiding his face from view as his hand flies over his cock, focusing on making himself come—though he stills as soon as Renjun brushes his knuckles against his shoulder. Kun feels Renjun turning his head to whisper something to Donghyuck, who fists his wet hand into the bedsheets instead, panting harshly. He doesn’t need to look to know that Renjun looks pleased with himself, hooking his heels around Kun’s middle and laughing airily. He clenches around Kun as well, trying to pull him in deeper when the man draws back, driving him insane. Renjun shouldn’t find it so easy to play with Kun like that, not when the mess between their bellies grows slicker by the moment; at this rate, Kun’s afraid he’ll come before Renjun does, and while that would usually happen with their clients, he doesn’t want to leave the younger boy with a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Suddenly, Renjun speaks up, stuttering and gasping around his words. “Hyuckie, he’s fucking me so well, look,” and he takes the arm Donghyuck’s forehead was resting on to bring it to his crotch, fitting his palm over the tip of his glistening cock. Kun swears that Renjun’s mouth will kill him one day, before he actually teaches him how to use it—although Renjun had no problem taking his fingers or his cock, so now Kun has his doubts about Renjun having to learn anything from him. 

His hips falter when Renjun begins rocking from side to side under him. His rhythm is thrown off and the man swears, driving himself deeper and staying there for a brief second, getting lost in Renjun’s tightness. It’s been too long since Kun’s been inside somebody and Renjun’s hole keeps sucking hungrily at him while spewing filth at Donghyuck. Kun would like to say that it doesn’t affect him but it does, the mesmerizing lilt in Renjun’s voice and how Donghyuck hangs on to every word he says, quiet and obedient for once. It sparks an idea in his head and he can only hope that Renjun will agree to it, groaning when he thinks about it; Donghyuck between Renjun’s legs, fucking into his used hole while Kun guides him with hands on his hips, trying to keep him afloat. 

The heat that’s been building up steadily suddenly shoots up Kun’s spine, making him bow down over Renjun’s body, fingers curled around the boy’s hipbones. He’s babbling, telling Renjun over and over that he’s close, he’s coming, keeping his body close while driving into his hole mercilessly. It’s good, not having his own needs be secondary to somebody else’s and Kun momentarily loses himself into that feeling. He pulls out of Renjun, swearing when his rim doesn’t close all the way after Kun’s taken his cock out; his eyes stay glued to that place, flushed a deep pink and slightly puffy, still shining with the excess oil from earlier. Traitorous thoughts flit through Kun’s mind, centered around seeing if Renjun would feel it if he were to fit a finger inside him, waiting for his hole to slowly close around it before fucking him loose again. He feels the flush traveling down his chest when he finally comes, striping Renjun’s cock with his release. The last few drops slide sluggishly down his shaft and Kun sits there motionless, with his heart beating loudly in his ears until he feels like he can move again.

Kun’s reverie is broken by Donghyuck’s whine; he’s got tears shining on his waterline and his voice wavers when he opens his mouth to speak, but Renjun beats him to it. “It’s okay, Hyuckie. This just means _you _get to make me come instead,” gaze burning into Kun as he talks. He can’t say no, not when he was entertaining the idea earlier and his body moves on its own when he helps Hyuck get on the bed. Surprise is written plainly on his face, not knowing whether to stare at Kun or Renjun—who’s lazily stroking himself, trying to keep the momentum going. He doesn’t bolt as soon as Kun touches him, though, so he counts that as a success. 

Sensing the conflict swimming just beneath Donghyuck’s skin, Kun is quick to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly, smiling at him. “You can choose not to do this, Donghyuck,” he says in a soft voice. Kun ignores the way Donghyuck feels in his lap, clothes rubbing against his naked skin, especially when he squirms to lean back against his chest fully. He doesn’t verbalize his answer, choosing to take Kun’s hands and plop them in his lap instead, right over his straining flesh. Kun gasps at the contact, not expecting it, and leans past a very amused Renjun to grab the oil, apologizing for it being cold when Donghyuck hisses as he drips it down his length. 

Donghyuck seems content with letting Kun do it, shifting his hips upwards into the contact and letting soft sounds escape past his lips every few seconds. When Kun rubs insistently at the spot under his cockhead he keens, arching his back and gripping the man’s thighs painfully. He doesn’t expect the boy to speak, doesn’t think his voice could sound that wrecked when he tells Kun that he’s really sensitive and also very close. Renjun, being the evil little thing that he is, sits up to tangle his hands with Kun’s, grinning at Donghyuck when he has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. 

Despite their positions—Donghyuck sitting in between Kun’s legs, with his own legs folded under him—neither of them expects Renjun to sit up and move until his knees are bracketing both their thighs. This puts his cock right besides Donghyuck’s, drawing a hiss from him when Renjun bumps them together on purpose, sliding his slick shaft up and down along Donghyuck’s. 

“I hope you were paying attention earlier, Hyuckie. Make me feel good,” he says and tips his head back, offering them both a tantalizing view of his neck; unblemished, save for a faint mole on his collarbone, and Kun doesn’t know how he’s resisted not marking him up. 

Renjun lifts himself and shuffles forward until he’s hovering right above Donghyuck’s cock, lowering himself down to drag his hole over the slick tip, teasing. Kun swallows dryly and grips the boy’s hip, trying to keep him in place as Donghyuck writhes in his lap, clearly impatient and overwhelmed. He’d comment on Renjun’s attitude but he chooses that moment to sink on Donghyuck’s cock, the slide smooth all the way down until their hips touch. Donghyuck’s mouth is open in a silent scream, hands twitching on Kun’s thighs, but Renjun looks blissed out, completely comfortable on top of him. He even moves his hips from side to side, trying to get Donghyuck deeper inside him, sighing breathily after he’s fully seated; one hand travels from the top of his chest to his pelvis, deft fingers circling around his shaft as he begins to pump himself, letting eager noises spill from his lips. 

Donghyuck’s in a trance, not doing anything, just letting Renjun take whatever he wants from him. It takes Kun lifting his useless hands and placing them on Renjun’s waist for him to realize that he should at least touch the boy in front of him, teeth clenching as he tries to stay relatively quiet. Kun can’t help himself when he snakes an arm around Renjun’s waist, palm settling warm and heavy on his asscheek. He lets his fingers graze over Renjun’s entrance, feeling Donghyuck tense up when he brushes them against his cock; ticklish, he thinks, burying his nose behind Donghyuck’s ear in amusement.

He looks up at Renjun with wonder in his glazed eyes, blinking lazily and swaying every so often. Donghyuck’s lips are parted and glossy with spit, inviting Renjun to taste him—so he does, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth and licking along the edge of his top teeth when Donghyuck opens up for him. He’s sweet and pliant under Renjun, hips getting sluggish when he concentrates on the kiss. Kun seizes that opportunity to bite into his shoulder, jolting Donghyuck out of the haze he was in, fucking up into Renjun roughly, cockhead skidding right over his prostate. It makes him moan and look at Kun like a particularly playful cat, leaning forward over Donghyuck’s shoulder to bite at the curve of his mouth.

Unexpectedly, Donghyuck turns his head around; his eyes are downcast and the tops of his cheeks are flushed bright red, matching his swollen lips. He bumps his cheek into Kun’s nose, stuttery breath washing over the man’s lips as he brings a hand up to cradle his jaw. The pulse in his wrist is hammering wildly, surprising Kun when he brushes his fingers against the paper-thin skin to hold him in place. They kiss softly, a barely there brush of lips that has Donghyuck shuddering between their bodies. Feeling left out, Renjun attaches himself to Donghyuck’s neck, nipping at his skin as a distraction. 

It doesn’t come as a surprise when after a few minutes of Renjun bouncing in his lap coupled with exchanging kisses between the three of them, Donghyuck suddenly tenses up. He leans his head on Kun’s shoulder, the tendons in his throat sticking out, panting through his mouth and slamming Renjun down on his cock the best he can. Kun reaches forward, thumbing the space under Renjun’s balls while his free fingers replace the ones on the boy’s cock, jerking him off in tight, perfect circles. Donghyuck comes first, still buried inside Renjun, letting out a bunch of lovely noises that spur Renjun on, the other male adding his own groans to the mix. His release spills hotly over Kun’s knuckles, who’s still impressed with how long he’s managed to hold on for.

The aftermath is sticky, and Donghyuck is out like a light. Kun must make a face when he realizes that the reason why Donghyuck’s slumped into his arms isn’t because he’s catching his breath, but because he’s fallen asleep. Renjun’s laugh is quiet and wheezy, still trying to get his breathing under control, and he lovingly brushes a few locks of hair off of Donghyuck’s forehead.

Getting Donghyuck to lay down is easy enough. Kun stretches his legs for the first time in a while, suddenly bashful about being naked and walking around his room like that. He grabs a soft cloth from a drawer and then pads to the basin in his small bathroom to wet it. The water inside it has gone cold but Kun splashes himself quickly before drying off with a towel, wetting the cloth as well and taking it back into the bedroom.

He almost bumps into Renjun in the doorway; the boy smiles at him and slips past Kun, making the man follow his retreating back until he disappears into the bathroom as well. Kun chokes when the white streak slowly dripping down the inside of Renjun’s thigh catches the weak light diffused through his chambers, tearing his eyes away from his body. They need to talk about that, later, when Donghyuck will be awake as well—and hopefully not back to avoiding Kun. 

For now, the man steps towards the bed and does his best to wipe him clean, tucking his prick inside his pants and buttoning them back up. The sheets have miraculously remained moderately clean, save for a few spots where the oil dripped down, and Kun counts that as a victory. He picks up a robe and throws it on, folding Renjun’s clothes and placing them at the foot of the bed. He feels weird thinking about sending the boys back to their rooms, effectively kicking them out, but he doesn’t know if they’ll even want to stay.

That problem is resolved when Renjun reenters the bedroom, holding a towel around himself. He spots the clothes left by Kun and proceeds to put them back on and then sits down on the bed, arranging Donghyuck in a more comfortable position. Kun doesn’t try to stop him and Renjun doesn’t beat around the bush either, announcing that Kun surely wouldn’t mind letting them sleep in his bed for tonight. To be honest, he’s relieved; he wasn’t looking forward to waking Donghyuck up and telling him they had to leave, unsure if Donghyuck would think of him as cruel. 

Thankfully, his bed is big enough for three people, even if it’s a bit cramped. Renjun curls around Donghyuck’s sleeping form while Kun tries giving them a bit of space, unsure of where they stand. He startles when he feels a small hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling it forward to settle at the dip in Renjun’s waist, tensing until he starts rubbing his thumb over the tendons under Kun’s skin. “Don’t think too hard,” comes Renjun’s muffled voice before he quiets down, leaving Kun alone with his thoughts. It has to be late by now, he muses, and he hopes that this fragile blanket of contentment won’t splinter and fall apart at daybreak.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whew that ended up as my longest work yet and i hope it was a pleasant read! please leave kudos&comments if you've enjoyed it; i love reading all your guys' thoughts and replying to you :) until next time!
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
